general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/Search Your Core
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 10: Search Your Core I was staring at the ceiling, laying there in the same space I slept in over 3 quarters of a year ago, but this time, Julie was next to me. “Dan, what’s it like to be here, after you’ve been away from this place for several months?” She asked me, I was holding her hand, I stared at the ring on her finger. “It’s strange.” I told her. “I look all around me, and I remember what my life used to be like, and almost expect to wake up all by myself again, and go to my stupid job.” “I can imagine feeling the same way if I found myself in my old home.” Julie said. “Except Jim would be there. Quite frankly, he could be a dick at times. Sometimes he’d come home drunk and say ‘Julie, let’s fuck like shit-faced bunnies, bitch’ and I’d tell him ‘Jim, I’m not a sex object. You’re drunk.’ That was annoying. Sometimes I think about whether I’d go with you or him if he were here now, and had to choose. Every time I go with you. I bet Jim would probably hit me for getting short hair.” “Well, I think it looks great on you.” I complimented. The next morning, I gathered up everyone, started issuing orders. “Danilo, Julie, you come with me. Gill, Logan, go with Tom. Here’s a picture of Hugo, so you know who to look for.” I said. “Angie, you stay in the apartment and look after Jake. Jeb, you have a look around the building for useful machinery. I know you’re a skilled mechanic.” Since I’m the leader, they all did that stuff, and we went out, leaving signals as we go, such as “Hugo Jackson, go to one of the buildings near the apartment building on 12th street! –Dan (Remember me?)” I also put a picture of the flying spaghetti monster wearing a Jamaican Beanie, since Hugo and I set that up as a symbol we draw if we ever get separated and go along the same path not realising each other’s presence, nobody else knows about it, so it’s kind of our symbol of proof that it’s really him or me. I could hear moaning nearby. There were rotters around the corner. The rotters began coming in, and I didn’t think I could tear through them, so Julie, Danilo, and I ran into a building. “Who’s there?” I heard an unbelievably familiar voice shout. A group came downstairs. At the front, was a familiar Hispanic young man about my age, thick facial stubble, and medium length black hair. It was my old co-worker, Hugo Jackson. He was just as close a friend of mine as John, and he was also a lot more knowledgeable than him. “Hugo?” I uttered at last. “Dan!” He said, with a look of question in his eye. “John?” He asked. I shook my head. “He didn’t believe a word you told us about rotters, and tried to prove you wrong by letting himself get bit. You were right. He was being stupid.” I said, dwelling on it too much by Gill’s standard. I took out my walkie-talkie, and held down the button on the side. “Gill, I found him.” I spoke into it. I never mentioned it, but in terms of status and leaderships in this group, Gill actually isn’t that much lower than I am. “Though we are kind of stuck.” We figured we’d have a look around for a way out, but try to chill out in the meantime. Danilo took his bong out of his bag, and filled it with weed. He took a lighter out of his bag, and tried to light it. There was a small spark, he tried flicking it on again, nothing happened. “Dammit!” Danilo pouted, tossing the lighter. “The fucking lighter is dead.” “Danilo, calm down dude. This place does look like it might have some tools. Maybe there’s another lighter lying around. “Hold on! I think we forgot to introduce our groups.” I realised. “Well, my name is Danilo. Do you have a lighter?” Danilo asked. “No sorry.” Hugo apologized. One guy behind Hugo looked at Julie, and asked her: “What’s YOUR name, sweetheart?” “Julie Kells.” Julie introduced. “Would you not be so flirty? Dan and I are together.” “Well, Danilo, Dan, and Julie, Dan already knows, but my name is Hugo. This is my sister, Jenna. These are my friends, Don, Tay, Lyla, and Vinnie.” I noticed Jenna couldn’t take her eyes off of Danilo. “Is it just the 3 of you?” Vinnie asked. “No, there are more of us.” I nodded, “another five people, including one child.” We got to have a look around, the only way out was in the sewers. Unlike the Montreal Sewers, this one had Dead crowding it. Regardless, it was the only way to get out, so we had no choice but to get out our knives, guns, and flashlights. We climbed down the manhole, I had no idea why they had a manhole indoors, but I’m not complaining about a path back to the apartment besides one that’s completely overrun. There was already one rotter, Tay, the guy who tried to flirt with Julie, shot it. “Goddamn it, Tay!” Hugo shouted. “We could’ve stabbed it easily, it’s less noise, and you could’ve used that bullet later.” “Fuck you! I use my gun when I want!” Tay yelled. “Hey moron! You wanna keep your voice down?” Danilo said. “No! I don’t!” Tay yelled. I had it up to here (I can’t show it because this isn’t a comic or TV show) with this bullshit. I hadn’t turned on my flashlight yet, so they couldn’t see me. I snuck up behind Tay and punched him in the back of the head. I threw him over my shoulder, and we all proceeded into the sewers. “Fucking Tay, dude. He can be a piece of shit.” Vinnie shuddered. “I can tell.” I said. “He tried to hit on my fiancée, and then he was getting trigger-happy too quickly. He could’ve gotten us all killed.” “Dan, isn’t it?” He asked. “Yep, Vinnie, right?” I replied, calmly. “That’s right, well anyway, before all of this happened, I was a waiter at a fast-food restaurant, applied at age 15, went at it for 2 years, before I moved over to a finer restaurant, which I did for another 2 years before all this happened. We found another manhole close to the apartment, and I dropped Tay on the floor, and he sprung awake. “Whoa. Where are we? What happened?” He asked. “We found a way out.” said Lyla, pointing. “That was fast, but how did I suddenly get on the ground?” Tay looked pretty confused. I guess I hit him harder than I thought, and he passed out before he even realised that I punched him, and I figured I wouldn’t let things get more heated, so I spoke up. “You were punched in the back of the head by some crazy guy, but I killed him. You wouldn’t wake up, so I just carried you the rest of the way.” I lied, and stared at each individual person with a glance that read; “Don’t tell him that it was me who punched him!” We all climbed up, and found the apartment. Tom, Gill, and Logan were already there. I went back up into my apartment, and slumped onto my bed. ---- ---- “Julie, what’s wrong?” I asked, as Julie came upstairs, with a look of shuddering in her face. “Tay.” She said. “He is an unbelievable piece of work. I'm sick of people like him treating me like an object! He's clearly one of those people.” I knew what was going on. Tay was trying to hit on Julie again. Tomorrow, I'm gonna fucking talk to him. Trivia *First Appearence of Hugo *First Appearence of Tay *First Appearence of Vinnie *First Appearence of Jenna *First Appearence of Lyla *This episode marks the first time the story was seen through someone else's perspective, namely Julie. Category:Issues